Chase
by Stargazer79
Summary: A dream I had where I was Ariel. Not meant to be serious or realistic!


It was Ariel's birthday and she was at the store with her sisters. They were pretending to shop, but she knew they were really getting her a present. They grouped around her and one of them handed her an object.

"Happy birthday, Ariel!" they all said at once.

It was an Aladdin and Jasmine music box. Ariel didn't really want that one; she'd wanted a different one. But she pretended she liked it.

"Thank you!" she said.

When she pushed a button Jasmine sang, and Ariel liked the song. Then her sisters started pulling her toward the exit.

"Come here!"

"This way, Ariel!"

"Follow us!"

She left the store with them and they led her to a party with lots of decorations. A band was playing music and everyone was dancing. When they saw her they all exclaimed, "Happy birthday!"

Her father, King Triton, gave her a hug and said, "Let's dance."

They did, and Ariel was having a great time. She was happy that her father had set up this awesome birthday party for her.

She was dancing with her friend Flounder when the band stopped playing. All the laughing and talking died down, and it became very quiet. Ariel looked toward where everyone else was staring.

Coming toward them was Ursula, the sea witch. "Swim!" King Triton yelled.

Ariel swam very fast, but Ursula came right for her, and she was faster. Ariel tried to lose her by making sharp turns around rock formations, but the sea witch always kept up.

Suddenly, one of Ursula's tentacles wrapped around her. Ariel squirmed, but she couldn't break free.

"You're coming with me," Ursula snarled.

Ariel was helpless as she was brought farther and farther away from Atlantica. Ursula stopped just below the surface beside a beach.

"You better stay here until I come back," she said, then threw Ariel up onto the beach, far away from the water. She landed near a human that was sitting there.

"Help!" she said to him. "If I stay here, Ursula will come back and get me!"

The human, Prince Eric, didn't know what was going on at all, but he helped anyway. He picked Ariel up and hurried toward the water.

Just before he reached it Ursula rose up from underneath. She was laughing in a scary way. Eric slid to a stop and turned to run in the other direction. Ursula was somehow "running" behind them.

"What is that thing!" Eric asked, disturbed.

"The sea witch," Ariel replied.

He was heading toward some woods in which the trees grew far apart. He was only running through them for about ten seconds when he nearly ran into a chain link fence.

"Woah, where'd that come from?" he exclaimed.

"She's right behind us!" Ariel warned.

Eric turned to run alongside the fence, but another one soon appeared in front of them. He stopped and whirled around. Now, instead of the open land they had come through only moments earlier, there was a house with a deck.

"What is going on here!" Eric was confused. Ariel only shrugged.

The sea witch was still onto them, so Eric took off again. The soon found out that the fence surrounded the entire house.

Eric was running back into the woods again. "I can't run forever," he said.

"Look out!" Ariel cried, pointing ahead of them where Ursula was waiting. Eric turned to go the other way.

"Go inside that house," Ariel suggested.

Eric leaped up onto the deck and grabbed the doorhandle. "It's locked!"

Ursula was practically right next to them now so he ran to the other side of the deck. There were no stairs leading off on this side. Eric jumped over the rail and kept running when he landed, but Ariel could tell he was getting tired.

Instead of following them over the rail, Ursula stopped and went back to the stairs.

"Look! She didn't jump over the rail," Ariel said. "Maybe she can't."

"What are you saying?" Eric asked.

"Maybe we can get away if you jump over the fence."

"I can't jump over that fence!" He thought for a moment. "But maybe I can climb over it."

He rushed over to the nearest fence and dropped Ariel over it. Then he lifted himself to the top.

"Hurry!" Ariel said. Ursula was right behind him. He jumped down to the other side just as she reached for him. He picked Ariel back up and jogged the rest of the way to the beach.

"Thank you," Ariel said.

"No problem," Eric responded. "Just stay away from creepy evil sea witches from now on."

"Oh, I will," Ariel said, and she turned to swim back home.


End file.
